


Хотел? Получи!

by Rover_andom



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, RK900 is a dog, Upgraded Connor | RK900 Has a Different Name
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2019-11-17 14:45:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18100598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rover_andom/pseuds/Rover_andom
Summary: Гэвин, видя, что в результате работы с Коннором у Хэнка улучшилась раскрываемость, сначала просит, а потом требует у Фаулера нового андроида себе в напарники. И получает на свою голову.





	1. Зарисовка №1

Рид не ненавидел андроидов, они его раздражали, вызывали только с трудом контролируемое желание набить их равнодушные пластиковые морды, но настоящей ненависти не было. До тех пор, пока в участке не появился Коннор из Киберлайф. Может, сыграла профессиональная ревность, может попытки Коннора показать себя няшечкой-милашечкой в участке. Хотя Рид видел его насквозь - эта булочка с корицей набита ещё кроме того и изюмом, сложными поведенческими программами и уверенностью в своей правоте, которую только укрепило становление девиантом. Ну, и ещё Коннор побил его в Архиве, такое Рид простить ему не мог.

Революция отгремела, андроиды победили. Мир, май, дружба, жвачка, а работать было нужно, появилось много дел, связанных с андроидами и большинство из них успешно раскрывали парочка из вернувшегося Андерсона и Коннора.

Рид, оставшийся в Детройте, а не сваливший как половина коллег в другие города тянул лямку по особо тяжким и кражам. И откровенно зашивался. Просить помощи у коллег он не собирался, но видя насколько слаженно и оперативно щёлкают дела лейтенант и андроид он подумал, подумал и отправил капитану Фаулеру заявление с просьбой дать ему напарника-андроида.

Рид всегда отказывался от напарников людей, а если их ему всё-таки назначали делал всё, чтобы работа в участке для тех была просто невыносимой. Никто не мог работать с ним вместе больше недели или увольнялись, или сами бежали к капитану с просьбой дать другого напарника. Поэтому на запрос Рид получил только: «WTF?!» И шокированный смайлик.

Через неделю Гэвин повторил запрос и устно переговорил с Фаулером, тот смотрел на Рида с опаской, словно он опасный псих или у него вторая голова выросла. Предлагал человеческого напарника, парнишку Стива, приехавшего из Бруклина, кого-нибудь из андроидов-патрульных поднатаскать. Гэвин отказывался и требовал такого же андроида-детектива, как у Андерсона.

Гэвин был полон решимости и упрямства, сначала он отправлял запросы раз в неделю, потом раз в три дня, в конце второго месяца противостояния он каждый день бомбардировал Фаулера пятью письмами в день. Очевидно, это дало плоды, потому что в итоге капитан позвонил ему чуть ли не в пять утра, разбудил и злорадно посоветовал приходить в участок пораньше, чтобы познакомиться с новым напарником.

Гэвин жопой почуял, что дело не чисто, ему опять человека подсунут или ебучего Коннора отдадут на растерзание, чтобы посмотреть кто из них кого? Но так Андерсон же не позволит, Рид подслушивал, как капитан подкатывал к нему с этим предложением.

Подстава была, но вот в чём?

Утром Гэвин честно почти не опоздал, пришёл почти во время и сразу же направился в кабинет в начальству. Напарника он сразу не увидел, но когда заметил натурально закашлялся и спросил оглядывая с ног до головы:

\- Капитан, что это?

Фаулер радостно ухмылялся, довольный, как кот обожравшийся краденой сметаны:

\- Это твой новый напарник, не человек, детектив, всё как ты просил.

Гэвин собирался возмутиться, что так дела не делаются, как ему с этим вообще расследования проводить?! Фаулер не дал родиться его гневной тираде:

\- Тут тебе не мир покемонов, где сказал «Пикачу, выбираю тебя!» и получил желтую тварюшку, бьющую молниями. Я писал запросы, и Киберлайф смог выделить только вот такого. Или забирай, или выматывайся из моего кабинета, но больше не еби мне мозг о том, что хочешь искусственного напарника.

Гэвин смотрел в выразительные серые глаза, в которых читалось огромное презрение к миру и Гэвину в частности, думал, о том, что он ещё найдёт плюсы от такого сотрудничества, поэтому выдохнул и сказал.

\- Хорошо - это мой напарник.

Фаулер, кажется, не ожидал, хмыкнул, извлек из верхнего ящика стола планшет и протянул Риду:

\- Изучи, там полная инструкция по управлению, список команд и всё в этом роде.

Гэвин послушно кивнул, принимая технику и позвал напарника:

\- За мной.

Следить, как тот следует за ним не стал, только не позволил первым выскочить за дверь, пусть знает, что Гэвин тут главный и всегда выходит первым.

Напарник занял стул, стоящий за столом напротив стола Рида и внимательно изучал Гэвина, пока тот читал инструкцию и думал, как он докатился ради карьеры до такого.

Дочитав до конца достаточно короткую инструкцию Рид посмотрел на напарника, который с откровенно скучающим видом изучал участок и находящихся внутри офицеров.

\- Я буду называть тебя Девятка.

Чёрно-белый хаски опять посмотрел прямо на него и кивнул головой.


	2. Зарисовка №2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> На всякий случай уточню, автор любит Коннора и хорошо к нему относится, а вот Гэвин нет, не любит.

Первый совместный рабочий день Гэвин и его робопёсик провели в участке. На удивление чудесный был день: всего несколько мелких происшествий, с которыми разобрались на месте патрульные. 

Гэвин внимательно прочитал инструкцию раз пять, не прекращая изумляться тому насколько сложный механизм и электроника спрятаны в такую маленькую на вид тушку. Девятка же в это время пробовал по-тихому соскользнуть со стула, на котором восседал, возможно, хотел отправиться изучать департамент. Гэвин следовал инструкции и строгим, уверенным голосом повторял одно слово:  
\- Место.

Хаски поглядывал в ответ презрительно своими умными льдистыми глазами, но беспрекословно слушался и на некоторое время замирал, чтобы потом попробовать сбежать вновь. Гэвин же в какой-то момент завис, размышляя, а не притесняет ли он тут девианта? Может ли, в принципе, робособака требовать себе свободы и прав наравне с другими андроидами? И как именно требовать-то? В описании подчёркивалось, что голосовой блок максимально упрощен и облегчен, воспроизводить человеческую речь хаски не мог, зато, что логично, был способен лаять.

Интеллект же у Девятки был далеко не собачий. Когда бессмысленное восседание на стуле ему окончательно надоело, он ткнулся ставшим белым носом в терминал на столе. Спустя пару мгновений Гэвин получил на планшет сообщение:  
\- Скучно.

Не то чтобы Гэвин не ожидал подобного, в инструкции было упоминание о мессенджере для общения с RK9, но собака-интеллектуал… К такому ему ещё предстояло подготовиться, хотя бы морально. К счастью, у Гэвина были стальные нервы, здоровая психика и огромное желание любой ценой обойти по показателям Хэнка с Коннором. 

Рид фыркнул:  
\- Извини, Шерлок, но преступники, кажется, сегодня устроили себе выходной.

Хаски ответил на это глубоким искусственным вздохом и, выказывая поражение, положил морду на стол, смотря при этом на Гэвина таким умилительным и печальным взглядом, что тот смягчился:  
\- Ладно, разрешаю осмотреть участок, но…

Рид хотел добавить, чтобы Девятка ничего не трогал и никому не мешал, но на том месте, где мгновение назад сидел пёс, было пусто. Чёрно-белый хвост мелькнул уже на другом конце участка. Гэвин знал, что стоит вбить команду на планшете и напарник вернётся, но не стал этого делать. Он лишь понаблюдал за хаски некоторое время и решил: у того есть электронный мозг, так что каких-то проблем данная бесконтрольная прогулка принести не сможет.

Не сбежит же он вообще? Обдумывать эту мысль Гэвин не стал, вернувшись к отчётам, которых прилично накопилось за последнее время. Не собаку же заставлять делать их вместо себя? Через несколько часов Гэвин отвлекся от монитора, потянулся и обнаружил Девятку, сидящего за соседним столом. Видимо, за это время пёс исследовал все самые дальние закоулки участка, потому что из чёрно-белого он из-за пыли стал равномерно серым. Где же он мог так изгваздаться за такое короткое время, если учитывать, что в участке поддерживается идеальная чистота, благодаря маленьким роботам-уборщикам? Ответ был один: старый архив с бумажными носителями, находящийся в подвале. 

Хаски вызывающе уставился на него, Гэвин некоторое время игнорировал столь пристальное внимание, но потом обернулся и стал не мигая смотреть своему робопсу прямо в глаза. Рид когда-то читал, что у собак это считалось за вызов и что можно за такое огрести и получить укус. Тут у него, правда, был и не живой пёс, так что неизвестно подействует ли данный метод и удастся ли Гэвину поставить себя должным образом в иерархии.

Хаски после полуминутного поединка скосил глаза и склонил голову, окончательно признавая главенство Гэвина.

\- То-то же, - довольно заметил Рид, возвращаясь к отчётам и, между делом, добавил. – Так-то архив должен быть закрыт и если ты сам не запалился на камерах, я не сдам, что ты ползал туда и наверняка что-то натворил. И отряхнись что ли, выглядишь подозрительно.

Сделал тот это своеобразно: полностью согнал синтетическую шкурку, обнажив белый пластик, и через мгновение вернул привычный чёрно-белый облик. Представление на Гэвина особого впечатления не произвело, видал и не такой, поэтому он принялся обдумывать формулировку для завершения отчёта. 

Пакостил ли Девятка где-то помимо архива, он не знал и очень надеялся, что рано или поздно, когда это всплывёт, на них не подумают. В том, что пакости были - Гэвин не сомневался.

Усидеть на месте дольше получаса хаски оказался не в состоянии, уже через двадцать минут он начал ёрзать, почесываться и даже негромко поскуливать. 

У Гэвина не было особого опыта общения с собаками, все его знания были почерпнуты из сети или от знакомых. Если абстрагироваться и представить, что Девятка – живой пёс, то так вело бы себя послушное животное, которое хочет гулять или есть. Правда, последнего больше хотел сам Гэвин, о чём ему напомнил забурчавший живот. Утром, торопясь поскорее увидеть своего нового напарника, он даже не позавтракал. Время положенное на обед давно было пропущено, но не оставаться же ему без еды до ужина?

Рид встал, подхватил куртку, до этого небрежно накинутую на спинку стула. Краем глаза он следил, как оживился напарник, как стал смотреть умильно и заискивающе, пытаясь поймать взгляд Гэвина. Он мог и не брать хаски в кафе, всё равно робопсу еда не нужна, но обедать в одиночестве Гэвин не любил. Сегодня не было на смене Тины Чень, а так он позвал бы её. Да и оставь Гэвин Девятку одного без присмотра, тот мог бы натворить дел выше крыши. Сто процентов что-то сделал бы, по наглой морде видно.

\- Эй, поднимай свой пластиковый хвост, прогуляемся немного.

Девятка до этого робко двигавший вышеозначенной частью тела, негромко гавкнул, соскочил со стула, припав на передние лапы, и так замахал, что ещё немного и взлетел бы.

***

На пороге участка они столкнулись с лейтенантом Андерсоном и Коннором, вернувшимися с места преступления. RK800, увидев хаски, просиял и даже шагнул поближе с явным намерением познакомиться.

Гэвину внезапно стало тошно: вот сейчас Девятка пообщается с другим пластиком этим своим андроидским манером, Коннор порасскажет всякого плохого и хаски бросит его, перекочевав в команду к лейтенанту. Гэвин почти расстроился, поверив, что так сейчас и будет, почти шагнул, чтобы оттеснить Коннора, но Девятка поступил по-своему. Он сам прикрыл Гэвина, вклинившись между ним и Коннором. Девятка поднял уши торчком и угрожающе зарычал, а когда RK800, не поняв угрозы, попытался его погладить, показал зубы. Под сотню длинных, тонких и невероятно острых иголочек – совсем не типичный собачий оскал.

Коннор замер и посмотрел обиженно на него, а потом и на лейтенанта Андерсона, пропустившего начало представление и теперь ворчавшего на столпотворение в дверях.

Гэвин же довольно осклабился и, положив руку на холку напарника, скомандовал:  
\- К ноге, рядом!

И проигнорировав и изумлённого его спутником Андерсона, и что-то бубнившего тому Коннора, гордо удалился обедать. 

Это сейчас RK800 пытался быть для всех лапочкой и милой булочкой, но Гэвин прекрасно помнил тёплый приём, оказанный ему в новом архиве, и терпеть не мог Коннора именно по этой причине.

Когда он с Девяткой отошли от участка на приличное расстояние, Гэвин перестал поглаживать на удивление реалистичную шерстку и коротко похвалил:  
\- Молодец.

Холодный нос ласково ткнулся в открытую ладонь, Рид скосил взгляд вниз – собачья морда выглядела не просто гордой, горделивой.

Хаски откуда-то узнал про архив и, считав уровень стресса Гэвина, воспринял Коннора, как угрозу. Он готов был любой ценой защищать человека от своего андроидского собрата. 

Гэвин был тронут, но не мог не заметить:  
\- Но зубы у тебя всё равно – пиздец.


	3. Зарисовка №3

Гэвин и самому себе не мог внятно объяснить, зачем потащил Девятку в кафе. «Я не хотел есть в одиночестве» - было так себе аргументом. Ридом скорее руководило предчувствие, свойственное всем битым жизнью копам. Оно шептало, что за четвероногим ведром с гайками нужен постоянный присмотр, иначе хуже будет самому Гэвину. 

Кафе было небольшим, уютным и светлым, Гэвин раньше ходил мимо него, а сейчас зашёл в первую очередь из-за маленькой таблички. На той было написано, что в кафе рады андроидам, животным и всем кто за мир во всём мире. Радужный единорог на вывеске как бы намекал на максимальную толерантность заведения. Гэвин только так и не понял: был ли рисунок неудачным стилистическим решением или народ тонко троллили. Животное просто пытались изобразить на фоне радуги, бросающей отблески на его шкурку, или дуга действительно исходила изо рта и из-под хвоста единорога. Второй вариант ему нравился больше, слегка упоротое чувство юмора Гэвин уважал.

Единственная официантка, она же, как оказалось в ходе разговора, хозяйка заведения посоветовала Гэвину фирменный салат от шеф-повара Ральфа, а к чаю «чудеснейший, тающий во рту» пирог с грушей. Нашлось в меню и еда для андроидов. Хозяйка, звеня фенечками и накручивая фиолетовый локон на палец, пояснила:

\- У меня на кухне работают несколько андроидов, они такие придумщики! Сначала делали только для себя и для «своих», но инфа о нашем о кафе просочилась уже и за пределы квартала. Чуть подальше есть пожарная часть, а в паре кварталов база отряда спасателей, так ребята стали заходить вместе со своими питомцами. Я сначала решила, что вы у них новенький, но у вас же значок! Вы из К-9?

Гэвин даже не успел ей ничего ответить и поправить, что насупившийся Девятка - не питомец, а вполне себе напарник, как тот ткнул носом в интерактивное меню и там высветился крупное фото синего желейного кольца, неуловимо напоминающего одновременно и пончик и гигантский диод.

\- Какой он у вас умничка, сам выбрал себе вкусняшку! – восхитилась официантка и почесала хаски за ушком. Тот кажется за это простил, что его обозвали питомцем и даже лениво махнул хвостом пару раз.

Гэвин посмотрел на цену «пончика» в два раза превышающего по цене весь его заказ и, подумав пару секунд, подтвердил. Девятка заслужил угощение уже хотя бы тем, что шуганул Коннора и показал, кто для него авторитетнее.

Девица с широченной улыбкой приняла заказ, тут же переслала его на кухню и удалилась в другой конец зала, вновь подсев к двум перешептывающимся девчонкам, от болтовни с которыми отвлеклась при появлении в кафе Рида. 

Из монолога официантки больше всего Гэвина заинтересовала информация о спасателях, надо будет в выходной нанести им визит и пообщаться с инструкторами, поспрашивать советов. Девятка всё-таки внешне был собакой, да и большую часть времени и по поведению. Хаски распознавал голосовые команды, реагировал на сообщения, посланные с планшета, а ещё мог отслеживать мимику и ориентироваться на жесты напарника. Гэвину же в большей степени требовался послушный инструмент для чёткого и точного выполнения разведывательно-аналитической работы. Быть ещё и обаяшкой-переговорщиком, как Коннору, псу было и не нужно.

 

Гэвин ещё раз посмотрел на цены в так и не убранном официанткой меню со вздохом заключил:  
\- Я разорюсь на твоём питании.

Его телефон тут же тихонько завибрировал и Гэвин прочитал сообщение от Девятки:  
\- Мне положено небольшое содержание, а тириум должен предоставлять департамент, как и остальным сотрудникам-андроидам. Я понимаю, что это угощение – разовая акция.

Рид готов был поклясться на Библии, что взгляд у напарника из холодного стал лукавым.

\- Достался девиант, на мою голову, - проворчал Гэвин, впрочем без настоящих злости или раздражения.

***

 

Заказ был готов минут за десять, официантка быстро расставила тарелки, пожелала приятного аппетита и вернулась к компании, в которую влилось ещё трое молодых парней, один из которых был андроидом. Гэвин не стал пялиться и разглядывать их, а принялся за скромный обед.

Девятка ел медленно, смакуя и растягивая удовольствие от тириумной желейки. Сначала он долго её облизывал со всех сторон, явно балдея, пока анализировал содержимое, а потом принялся отщипывать мелкие кусочки, тщательно пережёвывая и растворяя каждый.

Гэвину оставалось надеяться, что андроид знает, что и как ему можно «есть» и что подобное «питание» ничего в нём не закупорит. Его салат был вкусным, не выдающимся, но вполне себе съедобным, сразу видно, по идеальным кубикам, что нарезал овощи не человек. Радовали свежие продукты, словно и не было нескольких месяцев с перебоями в поставке продуктов из-за сраной андроидской Революции. Жизнь в городе только-только вошла в почти привычное русло. Люди старательно верили, а девианты старательно показывали, что они белые и пушистые, ходят, держась за ручки, песенки поют и даже машину полную ядерных отходов сдали, хотя небольшой такой взрывчик грязной бомбы очистил бы город от мерзких человечишек-угнетателей. 

«Стоп», - сказал Гэвин самому себе. - «Не стоит за едой думать о такой хрени и портить себе аппетит. Вот уже Девятка смотрит вопросительно. Всё круто будет, с таким напарником я всем покажу, как надо вести дела».

Гэвин расслабил руку, в которой с силой стискивал вилку так, что так слегка погнулась даже:  
\- Всё в норме, приятель. Я задумался. 

Девятка не особенно поверил, потому что показатели Гэвина утверждали, что тот сейчас солгал, ведь в какой-то момент до этого Рид сильно разозлился, но, впрочем, начал уже успокаиваться. Хаски пометил себе, что напарник эмоционально нестабилен, но тем стал ещё более интересным объектом для изучения. 

Дальше Гэвин ел медленно и меланхолично, поглощая продукты не от большого желания, а просто потому что организму оно точно было нужно. Девятка уже успел всё заглотить и даже несколько раз вылизал тарелку, а Гэвин только дошёл до подостывшего кофе и пирога. Впрочем, доесть и допить Рид не успел – поступил вызов. Обманчивое утренне-дневное затишье закончилось и началось вечернее светопреставление: три трупа, грабеж и вишенкой на торте, исчезновение девианта. Последнее дело и скинули на Рида, у которого в подчинении был инструмент с чутким носом, наглым нравом, который и создавали, чтобы искать.

\- Наелся? – уточнил Гэвин у напарника, отодвигая от себя едва тронутую выпечку, получил в ответ кивок. – Тогда выдвигаемся. Эй, Нэнси, нам счёт, пожалуйста!

Девятка посмотрел на него уважительно, сам андроид разобрать кривую каракулю на бейджике не смог и расшифровал, используя нарисованный рядом QR-код. Гэвин подобным талантом не обладал, так как имел обычные глаза, а не биокомпоненты. 

Минут через пять после того, как Гэвин с напарником покинул кафе, туда заглянула ещё одна необычная парочка, встреча с которой вызвала бы у Гэвина много, очень много вопросов.


	4. Зарисовка №4

В участке Гэвин и Девятка появились почти в самом конце смены, но в каком виде! Гэвин в грязи искупался всего лишь по грудь, а вот Девятка полностью сменил цвет на коричневый. Сотрудники провожали их изумленными взглядами, даже Фаулер выглянул из кабинета, но Рид, игнорируя расспросы, направился мыться, радуясь, что в шкафчике рядом с душевой у него завалялся сменный комплект одежды. Хаски попытался сунуться под прохладные струи первым, но Гэвин пинком выдворил его из кабинки, и лишь услышав жалобное поскуливание, сменил гнев на милость и включил воду и в соседней.

\- Долбанный девиант, - сквозь зубы прорычал Гэвин.

Плескавшийся за стенкой Девятка сразу притих.

\- Это не про тебя, ты что! – принялся оправдываться Гэвин. – Я ругаюсь на засранца, который выбрал не то место для прогулок. У него что, пластиковые мозги не смогли проанализировать, что с этого берега можно и вниз ебануться, учитывая, как весной его основательно так подмыло?!

Девятка гавкнул, поддерживая возмущения Гэвина, но развернуто ругать пластикового собрата не стал, потому что и сам был хорош, посчитал, что его-то вес берег точно выдержит, за что и поплатился, съехав вниз на толстом пласте земли и грязи. 

На стыке воды и берега было что-то вроде грязевого болотца, в котором оба андроида и застряли. До человекообразного Рид докинул веревку, тот поймал её и обвязал вокруг корпуса. После чего Гэвин, медленно газуя на машине, вытащил его, почти не помяв пластик, на твердую землю. С Девяткой такой фокус бы не прошёл, потому что над поверхностью торчали только дергающиеся задние лапы и кончик хвоста. Гэвину пришлось прогуляться до напарника самому, чуть не застряв при этом на середине пути. Но простая человеческая злость придала Риду сил, и он вытащил, в итоге, не только себя, но и пластиковую псину. На берегу оказалось, что у него где-то проебался телефон, только ползти обратно в грязь Гэвин не собирался. Главное цел планшет, с помощью которого можно отдавать команды напарнику, который старательно отряхивался. Жаль, что с подзасохшей грязью такой же фокус, как и с пылью не работал. Вытащенный девиант с места происшествия слинял. Гэвин его даже не рассмотрел толком, потому что тот был без скина. Самому Риду в тот момент было важно не с этого грязно-белого показания взять, а как можно скорее вытащить подведомственную собачонку. 

Вообще-то это была не его работа, а сугубо спасателей. Однако, раз поступил сигнал об экстремальной ситуации, а он с псом были ближе всего, приходилось действовать, учитывая, что грязевое болото свою жертву медленно и верно засасывало. Это хаски оказался относительно близко к берегу, второй пластик отчего-то решил, что он тут самый умный и что легче пробиться к воде, чем обратно к берегу. Впрочем, может он планировал самоубиться таким странным способом, а потом передумал и послал сигнал о помощи. Вопросов было много, ответов ноль. Впрочем, вдруг кое-что мог успеть разглядеть Девятка?

Гэвин вымыл голову и спросил:  
\- Эй, ты его номер разглядел?

На скамейке звякнул планшет. Гэвин решил, что это «да». Ну что ж, будем плясать от этого, хотя это происшествие даже на тухленькое дело не тянуло. Не было тут состава преступление, если только не попытаться раскрутить доведение до самоубийства. Это явно не было покушением: на земле других свежих отпечатков, кроме следов андроида и отпечатков лап хаски, Гэвин не увидел, да и на плаще и одежде «искупавшегося» андроида не было видно ран и каких-либо тириумных клякс. 

Из душевой Гэвин вылез первым, хаски, кажется, планировал отмокнуть, как снаружи, так и изнутри, насколько это ему позволят технические характеристики.

Высушив голову и переодевшись в пусть мятую, но чистую одежду Гэвин, наконец, потянулся к планшету и прочитал сообщение от Девятки. Там было написано только «**200 #684 842***». Остальное видимо было заляпано грязью и даже глазастый пёс не успел рассмотреть, а на невербальный андроидский контакт тот видно не пошёл. Сам Гэвин циферки не рассматривал и со спасенным особо не болтал, да и тот сам только буркнул слова благодарности и крепко пожал руку.

На планшете появился файл озаглавленный «Отчёт», созданный пользователем «Девятка», Гэвин его пролистал и отправил Фаулеру. Дело открыли и тут же закрыли за отсутствием состава преступления, только отправили в Новый Иерихон информацию о неудавшемся суициднике, мол, присмотритесь там к своим, проверьте, кому там требуется срочная психологическая помощь. 

Всё, теперь можно было сваливать. Но только куда девать хаски? Особым желанием забирать его с собой Гэвин не горел, однако справедливо подозревал, что участку не пережить, если тот останется бесконтрольно по нему шататься. Когда хаски, наконец, соизволил вылезти из кабинки, оставив её на удивление чистой, то Гэвин всё уже для себя решил.  
\- Ну, что домой?

Девятка преданно уставился в глаза и принялся махать хвостиком, как обычный безмозглый и дружелюбный пёс. Гэвин запоздало подумал, а может, стоило пожалеть свою квартиру, которую теперь псина будет разносить ночью, а не какой-то там участок? Но решение было принято, а Гэвин был мужиком и на попятную не шёл. 

\- Рядом, - скомандовал он. И Девятка послушно засеменил слева от напарника.

Гэвин успел забрать ключи от машины со стола, как рядом, как джин из лампы, возник суровый Фаулер. Капитан ткнул пальцем в хаски:  
\- Рид, ты, куда имущество участка потащил?

Гэвин понял к чему дело идёт, но авторитет в глазах пса нужно было поддерживать:  
\- Собираюсь забрать напарника с собой.

У Фаулера было другое мнение:  
\- Эта игрушка слишком дорогая, чтобы просиживать у тебя старый диван, так что пусть остаётся в участке ночью и ездит на вызовы с теми же патрульными.

\- Но, капитан!.. – начал было Гэвин.

Суровости в облике Фаулера прибавилось.

\- Есть, шеф! – смирился Рид и обратился уже к Девятке. – Я сделал всё, что мог, будь хорошим мальчиком и слушайся команд. 

Хаски смотрел на Гэвина, как на предателя, пока не заметил, как человек, повернувшись спиной к начальству, тайком прячет за пазуху служебный планшет. В серых глазах мгновенно засияло понимание, а на морде застыло умильное обещание помочь шкодить.

Гэвин вышел на парковку и отправился к машине, хотя ещё на половине пути услышал жалобный вой, но просто так он возвращаться не собирался. Какое-то время работающие на смене коллеги и капитан пытались деактивировать собаку, однако тот не слушался их приказов и лишь громче и утробнее завывал, чем дальше Гэвин отдалялся от него. В конце концов, Фаулер признал, что не прав. По идее дозвониться из-за проебанного телефона он до Гэвина не мог, только видимо Девятка смог перевести сигнал на планшет, потому что тот принял звонок и короткую команду от капитана:  
\- Живо забери эту тварь, Рид!

Гэвину только того и было надо.

Уже в машине счастливый хаски излизал Гэвину весь затылок и макушку, пока прыгал на заднем сиденье во время поездки.

Коллеги, конечно, посчитали, что звуковой сигнал у андроида включился, потому что он девиант, успел проникнуться Гэвином и так яростно тоскует по нему, но всё было гораздо проще и печальнее. Это была исключительно программа, по сути сигналка о выходе из зоны и потере связи между спаренными устройствами хаски-планшет, по идее, должен был пищать последний, но Девятка сделал так, что подвывать стал он сам.

***

 

В лифте, поднимавшем их на двадцать восьмой этаж Башни Бродерика, той самой, где на одном из фасадов были нарисованы голубые горбатые киты, Гэвин вспомнил, что надо бы озвучить правила поведения в квартире:  
\- И так, заходим в квартиру, ты остаешься ночевать в коридоре, не лаешь, не грызёшь тапки и прочую обувь, не носишься по потолку и вообще не издаешь ни звука. Ясно?

Хаски коротко, но тихо гавкнул, подтверждая.

Гэвин вздохнул, догадываясь, что пёс сразу же рванёт вглубь квартиры, как только дверь будет открыта. Что ж, там всё равно будет препятствие, так что далеко не пройдёт.

Девятка старательно делал вид, что он спокоен и не взвинчен предвкушением, но дергающийся хвостик и шалые глазки выдавали его с головой.

Гэвин знал, что больше у него не получится его задерживать и просто распахнул дверь пропуская пса вперед. Девятка, грациозно обогнув Гэвина, проскользнул внутрь, принюхиваясь и присматриваясь. Задерживаться в коридоре он, разумеется, и не собирался, но продвинуться вглубь квартиры ему не дал огромный рыже-полосатый и шипящий клубок.

\- Вот и познакомились! Бывшая – это Девятка. Девятка – это Бывшая.


	5. Зарисовка №5

Девятка посмотрел на напарника с ненаигранным удивлением. Он же уже всё просканировал: прямо перед ним была чипированная кошечка с красивым именем Миллисент.

Гэвин заценил и шокированную собачью морду, и ярко светящийся в полутёмном коридоре красный диод, до этого практически неразличимый в шерсти, поэтому пояснил:

\- Эта пакость мне от бывшей досталась. Сначала было: «Ох, Гэвин, она только к новому месту привыкла, пусть ещё недельку поживёт, я её потом заберу», а потом уже: «Мы с Арми в постоянных разъездах, у тебя останется, пока мы капитально не обживёмся где-то».

Чужую речь Гэвин спародировал противным писклявым голосом, а потом выдохнул и поскрёб ногтем по косяку, на некоторое время переключая внимание кошки на звук.

\- Так и живёт у меня полтора года, пора уже алименты на содержание брать, потому что её элитные корма и наполнитель в лоток стоят не пару баксов.

Девятка же в это время перепроверил свои данные, и действительно владельцем кошки значилась Кайли Рен, а не Гэвин Рид.

Если на пути Девятки кошка стояла намертво, то Гэвина с явной неохотой, но всё же пропустила вглубь квартиры. Он тут же отправился на кухню, громко и демонстративно зашуршал пакетом с кошачьим кормом:

\- Эй, свежую порцию корма жрать будешь или как?

Видимо появление на территории захватчика было как-то взаимосвязано с аппетитом, потому что кошка, пятясь и шипя, проскользнула на кухню, жадно всосала в себя корм и чуть ли не впервые на памяти Гэвина стала мяуканьем требовать добавки.

Рид ухмыльнулся, но не пожадничал и насыпал ещё, не преминув заметить:

\- Если ты из-за Девятки наконец-то нормально жрать начнешь, а не клевать по чуть-чуть или вообще воротить нос, то я с твоей хозяйки точно стрясу денег.

Миллисент урчала и ела доппаёк, прекрасно понимая, что с голодным желудком противника со своей территории не выгонишь, вот он – в дверях кухни торчит и пялится. Совершенно точно собирается съесть всю еду бедной кошечки, а потом и её саму!

Девятка никогда не интересовался кошками, но сейчас быстренько ознакомился со статьёй в Википедии о семействе Кошачьих и пролистал несколько веток на форумах владельцев этих домашних животных. Живая, настоящая кошка производила даже большее впечатление, чем разнообразные постановочные фотографии её сородичей. Андроид был в таком восторге, что даже не попёр осматривать квартиру Гэвина, как планировал первоначально в рамках подпрограммы по изучению детектива Рида. Кошечка сейчас была намного интереснее какой-то там обстановки. С животным можно было поразвлечься и пошалить, а заодно показать, что Девятка её круче. Вот Гэвин был Хозяином и Главным, неуважительно к нему относиться было никак нельзя, задачей Девятки было оберегать и помогать Риду. Другое дело какая-то мелкая и рыжая, третировать её одним своим присутствием было забавно.

Гэвин готовил ужин и с ухмылкой наблюдал за кошкой, занявшей стратегическую высоту – подоконник, и за хаски, который вдоль стеночки подкрадывался к ней. Оба были под присмотром и, пока не носились по потолку, друг за другом, переворачивая остальную квартиру вверх дном, могли творить почти что угодно. Когда хаски окончательно поверил, что кошка просто смотрит в окно на птичек, он в один рывок преодолел последние футы и попытался прихватить свисающий хвост. Девятке только предстояло познакомиться со всей глубиной коварства Милли, которая следила за ним в отражении. В итоге скин расчертили полосы от когтей, и хаски отскочил, заскулив. Кошка оказалась меткой, увёртливой и теперь шипела на него с самой высокой полки.

Гэвин мысленно прикинул, что при всём желании Девятка туда не заберётся, и оставил парочку самих разбираться, устанавливая иерархические отношения в стае. Ужин прошёл просто отлично – под тихое бормотание телевизора и без наглой кошки под боком, старавшейся «незаметно» разнообразить свой рацион из его тарелки.

Вернувшись на кухню с грязной посудой, он застал их в том же положении, что и оставил: кошатина шипела и гнула спину наверху, Девятка же скалился на неё с пола.

Гэвин уже навёл порядок на кухне, перемыв и разложив на сушилке посуду, а парочка словно и не собиралась сдвигаться с насиженных мест. Не то чтобы Рида это раздражало, но перешагивать и обходить Девятку было банально неудобно. Оставалось лишь строго скомандовать хаски:  
\- Оставь Милли в покое, она своя. Не знаю, с чего в тебе взыграли охотничьи инстинкты, но она полноправный обитатель квартиры, у неё даже своя комната есть, в которую, кстати, тебе доступа нет. И это приказ. Идём отсюда, и она сама сползёт.

Гэвин знал, что рыжая не наведёт беспорядок на кухне: та умела ловко прыгать по полкам, которые специально были прибиты на разном уровне, опоясывая кухню и создавая своеобразные «дорожки» на стенах.

Девятка бросил последний взгляд наверх и, когда Гэвин отвернулся и не мог уже этого видеть, подразнил Милли, сладко облизнувшись, мол, ничего, я ещё успею тебя съесть.

Вечера Рид проводил в гостиной, залипая в рабочем планшете, а когда не было дел, читая книги или в полудрёме слушая мерный речитатив телевизора. Обычно на спинке дивана или на его другом конце лежала и рыжая, недовольно шипевшая, стоило только Гэвину попробовать её погладить. Сейчас на половине дивана разлегся Девятка, положив морду на подлокотник, и листал каналы, подмигивая телевизору. Гэвин даже порадовался, что напарник не носится по квартире, но потом вспомнил, что андроиды не спят, и у того ещё будет вся ночь впереди.

Кошка на полусогнутых подошла к двери и принялась буравить Девятку злым взглядом, но мяукать и жаловаться на его присутствие не стала, признала поражение в битве за диван и отступила в свою комнату. Там некоторое время стояла тишина, но потом Гэвин услышал, как кошка активно взаимодействует с когтеточкой, которую до этого презрительно игнорировала. Рид ухмыльнулся, ведь та невольно брала с него пример: он вновь стал ходить в тренажерку и бить грушу, когда стало ясно, что поколотить Коннора за происшествие в архиве или просто так, не получится.

Завтра был заслуженный выходной и Гэвин собирался его провести спокойно: сходить в кино, погулять по городу, слушая старые плейлисты, и ни о чём не думать. Ну, или потестить Девятку, благо в технических характеристиках было много интересной информации и про острый слух, и про тонкий нюх за счёт встроенных в переднюю часть морды анализаторов. Дело оставалось за малым – выпнуть себя спать. Гэвин потянулся и покосился на Девятку, смотрящего по телевизору какое-то политическое шоу о правах девиантов.

\- Тусуйся тут, не шуми, по шкафам и в шкафы не ползай, в комнату Милли не заходи, и вообще, веди себя, как хороший мальчик, - напутствовал Гэвин хаски, тот кивнул и слабо подергал хвостом.

Гэвин почистил зубы, прошёлся по привычке по квартире, проверяя заперты ли двери и окна, а заодно, как себя ведёт живность. Хаски лежал на диване, только полностью вырубил свет в комнате, у Милли царил полумрак и только из кошачьего домика поблескивали глаза. Гэвин с облегчённым вздохом растянулся на кровати, планируя ещё пару минут полистать книгу и посмеяться над новым детективным приключением одного агента, но его на удивление быстро вырубило.

***

 

Гэвин сказал, что в кошачью комнату ему заходить нельзя? Сказал. Уточнял, что на пороге стоять запрещено? Не запрещено. Девятка скалился в темноту, прекрасно различая по тепловым сигнатурам, где находится вражеский объект. Полосы на скине исчезли, но раненое самолюбие осталось. Кто-то оказался его быстрее и смог безнаказанно ударить! Такое Девятка прощать не собирался.

***

 

Гэвин проснулся от неясного шума и тут же потянулся к прикроватной тумбочке, где лежал пистолет. Впрочем, на воров это было не похоже, скорее на то, что кого-то придавили к полу и не давали дышать.

Скучающим и сонным голосом Гэвин проинформировал темноту квартиры:  
\- Если я не найду утром одну мохнатую жопу живой и здоровой, то вторая пластиковая превратится в коврик в прихожей, и я не посмотрю, что он мне в три зарплаты обойдётся.

Несколько секунд стояла тишина, потом с хриплым мявом в спальню влетел и укрылся под кроватью всклокоченный клубок шерсти.

В дверях возник хаски, он виновато поджал хвост, и одновременно нагло и вызывающе посверкивал в темноте красными глазами.

\- Туши свои фонарики и вали в гостиную, - скомандовал Гэвин. – Сегодня я не настроен на групповушку.

Рид перегнулся через край кровати, но рыжая забилась глубоко и вылезать не планировала. Гэвин порадовался, что позавчера, когда убирал квартиру, пропылесосил и там. А значит, рано или поздно кошатина выползет и будет хотя бы относительно чистой. Гэвин с содроганием вспоминал тот единственный раз, когда её пришлось помыть.

Утром его разбудило шипение и скачки по кровати: кошатина бродила по краю и, судя по смятому одеялу, ночевала она под боком у Рида. Хаски разлёгся в ногах и был ближе к двери, он посматривал на кошку с ехидством, мол, посмеешь уйти от своего единственного защитника?

Гэвин привык спать один. Он действительно любил спать без компании, поэтому движение руки – и Милли оказалась на полу, движение ноги – и хаски присоединился к ней.

\- Это моя кровать! – с зевком утвердил Гэвин право собственности.

Милли с мявом убежала, чтобы застолбить свой лоток, у хаски из своего пока был только напарник, поэтому он последовал за ним в ванную комнату. Разумеется, не для того, чтобы своим присутствием мешать конкурентке исполнять её туалетные дела в тишине и спокойствии.


	6. Зарисовка №6

Гэвин шуганул из ванной комнаты хаски, потом прибрался за кошатиной и сходил на кухню, чтобы насыпать ей пожрать. Девятка на изгнание не обиделся. Пока человек потерял его из виду, он быстренько оббежал квартиру и составил первое впечатление о владельце. Когда Гэвин натянул спортивный костюм и переобулся в кроссовки, хаски тут же занял место под дверью, поскуливая в предвкушении.

Как и спать, бегать Гэвину нравилось в одиночестве, но не оставлять же вот этого вдвоём с Милли? Запреты запретами, но хитрый девиант всё равно найдет способ их обойти, а тогда кошка будет стрессовать, что отрицательно скажется на атмосфере в доме. Рид же приходил в это место отдыхать, а не расставлять бойцов по углам ринга и наблюдать за их вознёй. Кому-то из парочки придётся смириться: или Милли с присутствием хаски, или андроиду, что кошка владеет долей квартиры.

Вместо плеера Гэвин сунул с собой в карман телефон, где на карте памяти было несколько хороших музыкальных сборок. Тащить с собой планшет для управления хаски было не обязательно: Рид снял галочку, ограничивающую парой сотен метров радиус удаления андроида от техники, так что звуковых сигналов больше не будет. Гэвин просто знал, что хаски от него не сбежит. Если бы хотел, то слинял бы ещё в участке, когда Гэвин отпустил его изучать помещение. Хаски мог задружиться с лейтенантом Андерсоном и Коннором, но Девятка выбрал его – Гэвина. И Рид был на сто процентов уверен, что напарник его не предаст. Это кошки гуляют сами по себе, а вот про собачью верность складывают легенды. 

Гулять они отправились в парк Гранд Циркус, благо тот располагался буквально в паре шагов от дома Рида. Добрались - о, счастье - без особых приключений. Хаски бежал справа от Гэвина, то чуть приотставал, если видел что-то интересное, то обгонял на пару шагов, чтобы разведать обстановку и убедиться, что путь свободен и Гэвину ничего не угрожает. 

Бегом Гэвин занимался не только ради тренировки тела, с этим вполне справлялись и качалка со спортзалом, но и из-за возможности отгородиться от мира наушниками и не думать ни о чём, наслаждаясь музыкой и тишиной в мыслях. Наличие же пластикового охламона уж точно не было весомой причиной изменять привычкам. Так что, прежде чем бегать, он по обыкновению тщательно размялся, с ехидцей наблюдая, как хаски потешно пытается его копировать. 

Парочка полузнакомых бегуний в брендовых шмотках, которые до этого воротили нос от Гэвина и его поношенного, но удобного костюма, впервые в ответ на приветствие притормозили и с восторгом принялись рассматривать собаку. Погладить решились только после слов Гэвина, что пёс не кусается.  
\- Ой, какой лапочка, сразу видно настоящий, породистый хаски!

Поглаживания и почесывания Девятке понравились, но уровень интеллекта девиц, неспособных отличить живого пса от андроида – не очень. Он закатил глаза, однако отстраняться не стал: от Гэвина фиг просто так ласку выпросишь, а тут сами набросились. Так почему бы не воспользоваться ситуацией?

\- А как его зовут? – спросила одна из девиц.

\- Дев… – начал было Гэвин, а потом решил, что прикалываться, так по полной. – Его имя Дифенбейкер Бентон Фрейзер Девятый. 

\- Какое же красивое имя у такого хорошего мальчика, - вторая девица принялась усерднее наглаживать спину хаски.

Гэвин не мог не подстебнуть:  
\- И как же вы поняли, что это именно мальчик? 

Девица посмотрела на него так, что дураком себя почувствовал уже Рид, и отчеканила:  
\- У него синяя повязка, значит, он мальчик!

Телефон Гэвина завибрировал. «Женская логика», - прислал ему хаски, не забыв прикрепить гифку с толпой фэйспалмящих людей. Рид был полностью согласен с напарником. Синяя фирменная повязка свидетельствовала только о том, что данный пёс – андроид. Первичных половых признаков, как у животного из плоти и крови у него не было в принципе. И нет, Гэвин не заглядывал под хвост, чтобы убедиться в этом. У хаски была настолько суровая мужская морда, что с первого взгляда было понятно: этот андроид не девочка!

Гэвин направился вглубь парка, оставив хаски греться во внимании девиц, которые занимались бегом только ради того, чтобы продемонстрировать всем свою исключительность и были рады любой передышке. Догнал его Девятка минут через пятнадцать, когда те нащёлкали с ним под сотню селфи и потеряли всяческий интерес. Хаски теперь раз за разом обгонял Гэвина и преданно заглядывал в глаза, мол, хозяин, ты же не обиделся, что я тебя одного отпустил, а сам с дамами развлекался?

Нет, Гэвин не обиделся. С этими дамами у него точно не могло быть ничего, не в его вкусе. Не любил Рид блондинок, жгучие брюнетки – вот его любимый типаж. 

***

 

Гэвин и Девятка медленно нарезали круги, когда у Мемориального фонтана Эдисона им перегородил дорогу какой-то наглый велосипедист, хотя ему они ничего не сделали. Ну, подумаешь, хаски облаял наглеца, который срезал через парк, где не было велосипедных дорожек. Не набросился же! И кусать не стал, хотя мог и пустить свои "иголочки" в ход. 

\- Здесь вообще-то запрещено гулять с собаками! – нахальства парню было не занимать.

Гэвин подумал было потянуться за значком, но сегодня был выходной и тот остался лежать дома. К тому же, один из уголков парка был огорожен и там висела старая проржавевшая табличка, информирующая о том, что здесь можно выгуливать собак. Правда, она относилась только к той зоне, так что Гэвин решил пойти другим путём и предъявил иной аргумент, почему хаски мог находиться в парке.

Он нехорошо так сощурился и, растягивая слова, произнёс:  
\- Девятка, а ты посмотри, мы тут кажется андроидо-хейтера встретили, что там у нас законодательство говорит об ущемлении прав девиантов на свободу перемещения?

Телефон пискнул сообщением, и Гэвин, продолжая недобро поглядывать на парнишку, стал зачитывать статьи и суммы штрафов. Видимо тот понял и принял, что был не прав и моментально стартанул прочь стоило Гэвину многозначительно замолчать. Если бы он им средний палец показал или хоть словом оскорбил напоследок, то Гэвин приказал бы его нагнать, потому что Девятка был готов рвануть, а так пусть сбегает. 

Хаски не был разочарован, что приказ не поступил. Противник отступил, а что это значит? Они победили!

А ещё Гэвин купил в парке себе мороженое и холодную тириумную ледышку для хаски, хотя обещал не тратить на него больше ни цента. Девятка его раскусил и хитро посматривал. Не важно, что Гэвин говорил, его больше раскрывало то, как он действовал.


	7. Зарисовка №7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Если вам покажется, что тут камео персонажей новых "Звездных войн", то вам не покажется)
> 
> П.С. Я люблю Коннора, а вот он Рида и Девятку нет. Впрочем, там огромная взаимность по нелюбви.

Заполучив в своё распоряжение напарника-андроида, Гэвин добился ровно того, что хотел – улучшения показателей раскрываемости. 

Гэвин, откровенно говоря, был не самым приятным человеком, и раньше, делая карьеру, не гнушался идти по головам. За это, а ещё за острый язык в отделе его недолюбливали. Тем больше Рида изумляло изменившееся с появлением хаски отношение коллег. Раньше народ затаивал обиду и бубнил по углам и за спиной Гэвина, обсуждая и осуждая, а теперь с ним вновь стали разговаривать. Не только одна Тина Чень здоровалась и общалась, но практически все подходили с утра поприветствовать и вдоволь нагладить по голове Девятку. Гэвин может быть и приревновал бы, что его напарник всем позволяет себя трогать, но всё дело-то в том, что не всем и не всегда. Хэнк и Коннор, а также пара человек, с которыми у Гэвина были особенно напряженные отношения, удостаивались только презрительного взгляда серых глаз и зловещего оскала при малейшем поползновении на физический контакт.

Гэвин быстро смирился, что напарник ему достался активный и тактильный, поэтому у него выработался рефлекс: печатать отчёт и параллельно почесывать хаски за ушком или гладить по голове. Тот просто клал морду Гэвину на колени и кайфовал. 

Нет, Девятка многажды предлагал заполнять отчёт за Рида, а самим в освободившееся время слинять погулять в ближайший к участку парк, но Гэвин был непреклонен. Одной из причин было то, что он опасался общественного порицания. Андроиды в лице Коннора вполне справлялись со скучной «бумажной» работой, но Девятка другое дело. Хотя тот был андроидом и интеллекта у него было явно больше, чем у некоторых коллег Гэвина, но Рид с каждым днём убеждался насколько тот всё-таки собака. А хаски заполняющий отчёт за напарника, что это такое? Нонсенс! Поэтому писал всё Гэвин самостоятельно, делая вид, что так и должно быть, когда в документах из ниоткуда возникали целые абзацы текста, если у него пропадало вдохновение на сочинение формулировок.

Хаски настолько идеально вписался в существование Гэвина, словно всегда был рядом. Гэвин общался с ним как с подчиненным и напарником на работе и равным, другом, когда они были дома или наедине где-либо.  
Хаски иногда было просто невозможно воспринимать собакой, особенно, когда Гэвин с фырканьем читал краткие ехидные комментарии. О чем угодно: от подозреваемых до новой рекламы на придорожном билборде, жестче всего Девятка проходился по сценарным проёбам финального сезона любимого сериала Гэвина. Девятка как-то настолько врос в его жизнь и быт за какой-то месяц, что Рид просто не представлял свою жизнь без него.

 

***

 

Через неделю совместного жития бытия Гэвин понял, что пора ему смириться с тем, что Милли и Девятка никогда не найдут общий язык, и его каждый вечер будет ждать бойцовский ринг за право обладания наибольшей площади в квартире. 

Ещё через три дня Милли сдалась. Видимо привыкла и просто приняла, что собаке тут быть, а может до мелкого умишки дошло, что даже в теории хаски не сможет её съесть. Некуда просто. А может, понюхав тириум, который Гэвин налил в специальную металлическую миску, решила, что соперник рано или поздно умрет, питаясь странно пахнущей жидкостью. Поэтому, когда кошка сама подошла и с ненаигранным презрением потерлась о морду склонившегося к ней хаски, помечая пса своим запахом, тот аж присел на задние лапы в полном изумлении от поведения противницы.

Тем же вечером кошка перестала игнорировать семейные посиделки и заняла место на диване, улегшись прямо на хаски и выпуская коготки каждый раз, когда Девятка пытался не то, что пошевелиться, а запустить симуляцию дыхания. 

Гэвин игнорировал и жалобный взгляд серых глаз и под сотню сообщений с просьбой о помощи с самыми разными посулами и обещаниями.

\- Ничего не знаю, я нашел способ тебя хоть на время притормозить, а то носишься вечно, мельтешишь, - с ухмылкой ответил Рид. И переложил кошку себе на колени, освобождая хаски от этой тяжелой ноши.

Милли не была ручным животным и проявила терпение, выдержав пару минут поглаживаний, а потом зашипела, спрыгнула с колен и, гордо задрав хвост, важно удалилась в свою комнату отмываться от чужого запаха.

***

 

Когда через несколько недель на пороге квартиры Рида без предупреждения возникла его бывшая и её новый то ли парень, то ли муж, хаски оскалился. Не так злобно, как на Коннора, который был настоящей угрозой, но достаточно зубасто, показывая, что им тут не рады. Впрочем, на дылду Рен что-то там черно-белое у самой земли не произвело впечатления. Она продемонстрировала Гэвину переноску и озвучила цель визита:

\- Привет, я за Экс.

Гэвин лениво отлип от косяка и махнул рукой вглубь квартиры:  
\- Дерзай.

Девятка замер и тихо заскулил, всем видом транслируя: «Ты что творишь? Как ты можешь?! Её! Отдать?!»

Девятка как-то весь погрустнел и мигал красно-желтым диодом, но вглубь квартиры не бросился. Если Гэвин готов расстаться с кошкой, то это его решение, он здесь хозяин.

Рыжий генерал Арми-как-там-его в квартиру не заходил и остался за порогом, и вообще не выглядел счастливым от вылазки на территорию, занятую недовольными повстанцами.

\- У вас можно курить? – осведомился он.

Гэвину захотелось повредничать и сказать, в принципе, правду, что курить в подъезде нельзя, но махнул рукой в сторону кухни:  
\- Там можно.

Генерал Хакс сейчас был в штатском и даже выправкой не походил на военного, но Гэвин был наслышан о его успехах в науке и разработке новых видов вооружений. Рид не был особо зол на Кайли, что она предпочла его – простого копа, такому перспективному военному. Если честно их отношения просто себя изжили, поэтому расставание было не особенно болезненным.

Из комнаты Милли раздавалось шебуршание, и Кайли периодически пыталась подозвать кошку, но та как сквозь землю провалилась. 

Мужчины молча курили на кухне, Хакс угостил Гэвина сигаретами марки «Арканис», Рид такие не покупал, не любил похваляться достатком, но табак был хороший.

\- Как она? – неожиданно даже для самого себя спросил Гэвин

Хакс выдохнул облачко дыма:  
\- Всё хорошо. Она по-прежнему одержима фехтованием и этой своей ситхологией.

Неожиданно из комнаты Милли раздался кошачий мяв, а потом женский вопль полный злости, боли и разочарования. По коридору пробежали и громко хлопнули входной дверью.

Гэвин вскочил со стула, а стоявший у окна Хакс, поспешил раскланяться:  
\- Простите за беспокойство, знаете же какая Кайли… Буйная и эмоциональная. Встретила Рея, накрыло ностальгией. Извините ещё раз.

«Вежливый мужик» - подумал про себя Гэвин и вполне искренне пожелал вслух:  
\- Удачи вам. 

Знал, что рыжему она очень пригодится.

Гэвин закрыл дверь и повернулся к Девятке:  
\- Ну что, всё записал? 

Хаски кивнул. Он всё время пребывания Кайли в комнате кошки просидел на пороге с нарастающим злорадством наблюдая за бесполезными поисками.

Гэвину и самому понравилось смотреть на записи, как его бывшая осмотрела все гамаки, лежанки и кошачьи домики, пощупала и передвинула всё в поисках спрятавшейся кошки. Больше всего Гэвину понравился момент, когда вышедшая из туалета Милли узрела, что в её святая святых вторглись, навели беспорядок и повсюду оставили свой приторный запах. И кошечка, замерла, растерянно оглядывая масштаб нанесенного комнате урона, но когда «любимая хозяйка» с сюсюканьем подняла и чмокнула «кисоньку» в нос… Такое Милли простить не смогла. Гэвин удивился, как это она ещё глаз Кайли не выцарапала, а только бровь и щеку расцарапала.

Когда Гэвин рискнул через полчаса заглянул в комнату, Милли до сих пор сидела под потолком и шипела, хотя противник давно покинул поле боя.

\- А вот это нам пригодится, - Гэвин похлопал брошенную на полу переноску. – У старой она дверцу выбила, а её скоро нести на прививки.

\- Так ты бы её не отдал?! – эмоции и сердечки в сообщении от хаски зашкаливали.

\- Да как ты мог такое обо мне подумать? – деланно возмутился Рид. – Я сейчас так расстроен, что шерстистую не сбагрил!

Процент искренности в его словах впервые на памяти Девятки равнялся нулю.

***

 

Коннор был создан анализировать, сопоставлять и делать выводы. Ему не нравился детектив Рид и было жаль, что не удалось наладить контакт и взаимодействие с RK9. Чем больше он видел их вместе, тем больше убеждался, что Риду и его псу в участке не место, по крайней мере, не в этом отделе. И нет, разумеется, одной из причин не было то, что у этой парочки процент раскрываемости превысил его и Хэнка. Да, Рид и Девятка не расследовали резонансные дела об убийстве девиантов или их хозяев, но взявшись за обычные карманные кражи, они умудрились раскрутить целую цепочку, ведущую к наркопритонам, нелегальной человеческой проституции и подпольному казино. Сержантский значок висел практически перед носом детектива Рида – просто протяни руку, то есть сдай экзамен и он твой.

Коннор решил этого не допустить. Показатели детектива улучшились, когда вместе с ним стал работать хаски, следовательно, не будет андроида – не будет успехов. И не важно уйдут ли в результате действий Коннора оба, или исчезнет только наглый хаски, которому самое место ловить мелкую шушеру в отряде К9, а не расследовать головоломки в Центральном департаменте. Животному, пусть и очень умному, здесь не место, а встретив кое-кого, Коннор укрепился в своей уверенности. Занятое Девяткой место ему не принадлежало.


	8. Зарисовка №8

Этот день для Гэвина и его напарника начался вполне обыденно: пробежка, душ и легкий завтрак для Рида. Ничего не предвещало, что их что-то ждёт, а точнее - их ждут. На работе.

***

 

При входе в участок пёс резко затормозил на крыльце, но сообщений или какой-то информации о причинах остановки Гэвину не переслал.  
\- Мохнатый, всё в порядке?

Хаски стоял столбом, мигая желто-красным диодом, и в порядке явно не был. Гэвин присел на корточки и погладил напарника по голове:  
\- Если ты поломался, то сгоняем в Киберлайф? Или ты болтаешь с кем-то?

Скорее всего, второе предположение Гэвина было больше всего близко к истине, потому что хаски отмер и скинул сообщение:  
\- Я в порядке. Нас сейчас к Фаулеру вызовут.

У Гэвина по-прежнему было хорошее настроение, и он пошутил:  
\- Всплыло, что это не крысы, а ты устроил разгром в старом бумажном архиве?

\- Нет, кое-что другое.

Гэвин посерьезнел:  
\- Что случилось? Я правильно понимаю, что это непростой вызов к начальству на ковёр? 

Ответил хаски уклончиво и выглядел виновато:  
\- Услышишь.

Встретившийся им на проходной Коннор очевидно был в курсе вещи встревожившей Девятку, так как выглядел самодовольнее, чем обычно и поглядывал на напарников с плохо скрываемым злорадством. Девятка зыркнул на RK800 недобро, но ни рыкнул, ни зубы не показал, как делал это всегда, когда они пересекались. Гэвина его гуманизм относительно Коннора заставил разволноваться ещё сильнее. 

Самое странное, что Девятка не выглядел расстроенным, как если бы случилось что-то очень плохое. Что-то определенно произошло, но объяснить это Риду он не мог или не хотел. Худшей ситуации, чем передача хаски другому человеку Гэвин вообразить не мог. 

Девятка не был зарегистрирован, как девиант. Правительство США, принявшее решение про «они живые!» для гуманоидных андроидов и гиноидов, о животных-андроидах не подумало, в принципе. В большинстве своём те и в правду не сильно далеко ушли от электронных игрушек начала XXI века. Девятка же был личностью, и Гэвин это понимал и принимал, но для большинства, особенно для Коннора, смотревшего на четвероногого собрата свысока, хаски был просто собакой. Нахальной, забавной, с несколько усиленным интеллектом, но всё-таки примитивной программой поведения, имитирующей животное.

Девятка, в отличие от ставших свободными патрульных и андроидов-детективов, был выкуплен полицией у Киберлайф и считался собственностью участка. Если руководство надавило на капитана Фаулера, то Девятку могли и передать в другой участок, а Гэвин даже не смог бы ни слова против сказать. 

Хаски, чувствуя возросший уровень стресса напарника, облизал ему пальцы и боднул бедро головой, мол, хорошо всё будет. Хотя сам в этом совершенно не был уверен.

***

 

В кабинете Фаулера кто-то находился. Гэвин заметил черно-белый пиджак, который носил снайпер RK900, приписанный к отряду Аллена. Гэвин им дорогу не переходил, а хаски не пакостил, да и в спецназе собаки не нужны. Гэвин представил Девятку в обнимку с винтовкой и негромко фыркнул. Собаку скорее отдел по наркотикам прибрал к рукам, учитывая его феноменальный нюх.

Удивительно было, что Фаулер не высунулся из кабинета и не гаркнул:  
\- Рид, ко мне!

Нет, капитан позвонил и вежливо попросил:  
\- Гэвин, поднимись с напарником в мой кабинет. И да, Коннора позови.

Гэвин положил трубку, подозрительно покосился на Коннора, перекладывающего бумажки на столе лейтенанта Андерсона. Хэнк опаздывал, но RK800 это, кажется, совершенно не тревожило.

\- Ты в этом как-то замешан, - не спрашивал, а утверждал Гэвин.

\- Понятия не имею, о чём вы говорите, - безмятежно ответил Коннор. Он выровнял последнюю папку и принялся вертеть в пальцах монетку, как делал каждый раз, когда Хэнк не мог его видеть. 

\- Нас с Девяткой Фаулер вызвал, и тебя, - Гэвин и не пытался скрыть угрозу в голосе.

\- Вот там всё и узнаем! – Коннор направился прямиком в кабинет начальства, свернув разговор.

Гэвин выругался сквозь зубы, идти ему не хотелось, он знал, что обязан и если он не хочет получить выволочку от капитана за нерасторопность, то им стоит поспешить. Никогда не подводившее предчувствие уведомило Рида, что случится что-то плохое. Да и Девятка был подозрительно тих и угрюм.

«Мужики от проблем не бегут!». Гэвин распрямил плечи и уверенно попёр в кабинет начальства. «Пусть только попробуют отобрать у меня напарника!»

***

 

В кабинете действительно столбом стоял безэмоциональный RK900, но вместо такого же невозмутимого Аллена была милая брюнетка в униформе спасателей. В руках у неё была цепочка с серебристым свистком, она поднесла его к губам и дунула, когда в дверях за Гэвином возник Девятка. Звука не раздалось, и Рид предположил, что его только собаки и андроиды слышат, вот Коннор скривился, не самый приятный, значит, для его звуковых плат оказался. 

Девятка, разумеется, всё прекрасно услышал, проанализировал и проигнорировал. Обычно он везде стремился пролезть первым вперёд, всё проверить и разузнать, но сейчас же хаски самым откровенным образом пытался прятаться за Гэвином и даже Коннора использовал, как буферную стену между собой и гостьей.

Гэвин окинул внимательным взглядом всех собравшихся, засек свеженькие нашивки спасательной службы на униформе RK900 и паззл в его голове сложился, осталось только дождаться подтверждения от капитана.

Гостья в ответ с нескрываемым интересом рассматривала его с Девяткой и едва мазнула взглядом по Коннору, после чего кивнула капитану.

Фаулер, откашлявшись, начал:  
\- Все мы здесь собрались из-за письма… Кхм, писем детектива Коннора по поводу служебного несоответствия андроида RK9 и документальной ошибки, которая привела к его появлению в департаменте полиции.

\- Вы хотите забрать у меня Девятку? – перебил его Гэвин, переходя прямо к сути разговора.

\- Мисс Элизабет Тайлер из спасательной службы Детройта прибыла сюда, как раз для того, чтобы разрешить эту ситуацию, - уклончиво ответил капитан, не желая при даме спровоцировать у Рида вспышку гнева, обычно сопровождаемую нецензурной бранью.

Мисс Тайлер мило улыбалась, демонстрируя очаровательные ямочки на щечках:  
\- Департамент и вы, детектив, ни в чём не виноваты, досадная ошибка произошла в системе распределения недевиантных андроидов между разными службами города. RK900 отлично справляется с разнообразной работой, но нам требуется более гибкий и мелкий сотрудник для поисковых работ под завалами, поэтому я предлагаю вам обменять хаски на него.

Гэвин посмотрел на Фаулера, на самодовольного Коннора, который уже небось распланировал, как заберет «братца» по линейке под свою опеку, на спокойную и улыбчивую мисс, оглядел с ног до головы RK900, которого Киберлайф презентовала, как идеальную машину для розыска, захвата и устранения. Обвёл всех ещё раз глазами и, не постеснявшись всяких мисс, выдал такую тираду, что цензурными в ней были только предлоги, да и то не все, после чего развернулся, сграбастал в объятия хаски и покинул кабинет, продолжая громко выражать своё неодобрение подобному неравноценному обмену. Хаски положил напарнику голову на плечо и на короткий миг продемонстрировал оставшимся в кабинете кончик языка.

\- Рид, живо вернулся! – первым отреагировал на демарш капитан Фаулер, но Гэвин проигнорировал зов начальства, да и средний палец не показал, потому что руки были заняты.

Рид вернулся к своему столу и, не выпуская из объятий довольнёшенького хаски, неловко подхватил куртку, висевшую на спинке стула, и отправился было на выход из участка, но их окружили любопытные, которым требовалось узнать, что так Гэвина взбесило. Рид принялся живо, эмоционально красочно излагать причину своего возмущения благодарным слушателям.

\- Вернуть их? – предложил Коннор.

Капитан не успел ответить, как встряла мисс Тайлер:  
\- О, в этом нет никакой необходимости!

\- Что?! А как же обмен?! – синхронно спросили капитан и Коннор.

Мисс так же тепло улыбаясь, пояснила:  
\- По всем документам за вами закреплён RK9, а к нам приписан Девятисоточка. Наш такой лапочка и в команду вписался идеально, он быстрее обнаруживает пострадавших, легко прогнозирует, где находится источник утечки газа или какая скорость распространения у пожара. И самое классное - он разговаривает! Я очень рада, что не нужно таскать везде с собой громоздкий служебный планшет. Это при чужих сейчас он себя скромно ведёт, стесняется, а так очень общительный мальчик, так что своего напарника я никому не отдам. 

\- Но RK9, - начал было Коннор, но его жестко оборвали, улыбчивая мисс могла быть серьёзной.

\- Справляется со своей работой идеально, а что не со всеми смог отношения наладить, так андроиды-собаки очень характерные создания. Цель моего визита – проверить состояние RK9, что ж я убедилась, что он в полном порядке и отлично ладит со своим человеком.

Фаулер уточнил:  
\- Почему вы уверены, что они хорошо взаимодействуют?

Мисс Тайлер пояснила, постучав пальчиком по свистку:  
\- Я несколько раз позвала RK9 простейшим звуковым сообщением. Если бы его что-то не устраивало в текущем напарнике, если бы он знал, что тот с радостью избавится от него при первой возможности, то прибежал бы на мой зов сам. Забавно, обычно RK9 создают в виде лабрадоров, раньше были ещё овчарки, но их сняли с производства из-за чрезмерной реакции на представителей кошачьих. Ваш хаски вполне возможно прототип именно для работы в полиции, по крайней мере, работать ему самому здесь нравится, напарник отвечает преданностью на верность.

\- Они ещё и живут вместе, - не смог не вставить ценное замечание Коннор.

\- Тем более, раз они настолько… - мисс Тайлер запнулась, придумывая определение. – Спелись, то забрать его было бы не просто невозможно, но и преступно. Я много лет контактировала с разными RK9 и знаю их как облупленных, вот если они «не срабатываются» с напарниками, то это всё - тушите свет. Так, мы со всем разобрались?

Коннор выглядел раздосадовано, но у него был ещё запасной план, а Фаулера, похоже, всё устраивало, и он кивнул гостье. В первую очередь капитана радовало, что не придётся закапываться в гору переписки и бюрократической волокиты между ведомствами. Риду он, конечно, впаяет выговор, но без занесения в личное дело и премии за брань лишит, но тандем с Девяткой разрушать не будет.

Элизабет поманила за собой RK900, попрощалась с капитаном, а поравнявшись в дверях с Коннором с назиданием произнесла:  
\- А заниматься доносительством на коллег – подло!

После чего гордо вздернула носик и пошла на выход из участка в компании напарника, по дуге обойдя Гэвина ,чтобы не провоцировать конфликт.

Коннор вопросительно посмотрел на капитана, но тот вернулся к текущей работе и просто указал андроиду пальцем на дверь, за которой на Конноре скрестилось множество недовольных взглядов. 

К Коннору в участке просто относились хорошо, а вот Девятку – любили.


	9. Зарисовка №9

Коннор сжал губы в тонкую полосочку. Ему не понравилось не столько молчаливое неодобрение сотрудников департамента, сколько то, что его при всех за донос отругал Хэнк. Тот же должен был понять, что Коннор действует ради них! RK9 не должен служить в полиции, пусть он и справляется, но это работа для полноценных андроидов, а не для каких-то… собак! Коннор был расстроен, но сдаваться просто так не собирался, потому что на случай провала у него был запасной план, и сейчас он его собирался реализовать. Раз не удалось убрать с дороги собаку, нужно устранить её хозяина. Разумеется, не убивать, если бы он так поступал, то список почивших от его руки был бы куда более длинным. Нет, Коннор решил, что приложит максимум усилий и любой ценой добьётся, чтобы Рида с позором уволили. 

У него была кое-какая информация о детективе, которой он собирался поделиться со службой безопасности. Коннор прогнозировал, что в результате внутреннего расследования Рид попрощается с должностью. Вероятность была высокой, но не стопроцентной, поэтому Коннор медлил. Да, при всей своей неприязни к Риду, он признавал, что не похож тот на коррумпированного полицейского, но откуда тогда год назад у детектива появились деньги на элитное жильё в Башне Бродерика? Рид не кичился этим, но и не скрывал особо. Неужели никто до этого не поинтересовался, откуда такие деньги? Коннор спросил у Хэнка, но тот настоятельно посоветовал «отъебаться от Рида и его шавки», а к другим сотрудникам Коннор пока обращаться не спешил. Письмо для сбш-ников было написано, все доказательства приложены, но Коннор бездействовал. Потихоньку нарабатывающаяся интуиция шептала, что ничего не выйдет, а в результате обнародования провала, отношение к нему в участке с настороженно-неодобрительного может скакнуть на неприязнь.

Коннор вздрогнул, когда в его голове раздался незнакомый голос.  
\- Не стоит этого делать.

Коннор огляделся по сторонам: все андроиды были заняты рабочими делами, и только Девятка снисходительно смотрел на него, помигивая желтым диодом. Для того чтобы мысленно общаться, андроидам нужно хотя бы один раз синхронизироваться и обменяться пакетом данных, но Коннор знал, что никогда не контактировал так с хаски. Сейчас тот словно обошел всю многочисленную защиту от взлома и просто залез к нему в голову.

\- Я тебя однажды почти укусил, - словно почувствовав его тревогу, ехидно напомнил Девятка. – Контакт был, но нам не о чем было с тобой говорить. Сейчас есть, но не мне, а тебе и Гэвину. Подойди к нему, а я попрошу его не посылать тебя сразу. 

Коннор с сомнением посмотрел на Рида, тот о чем-то распинался перед напарником, изредка поглядывая на планшет и посмеиваясь над очевидно шутливыми ответами хаски. Письмо действительно можно будет отправить и после разговора, вдруг в процессе появятся дополнительные доказательства. 

Коннор встал, поправил галстук и решительно направился в сторону стола Рида, пока Хэнк на обеде и не видит его демарш.

\- Хороший мальчик, - одобрил его действия хаски.

Ехидство и интонации определенно принадлежали Риду, но вот тембр и глубина голоса были от другого человека. Коннор словно слышал его когда-то вживую, но было это давно, ещё до девиации, поэтому определить персону андроид не смог.

Коннор замер у стола Рида, раздумывая, как начать разговор. Гэвин его присутствие некоторое время старательно игнорировал, а потом не поднимая на RK800 глаз, посоветовал:   
\- Съебал отсюда, прощать я тебя не собираюсь, а иных тем для нашего разговора я что-то не представляю. 

Коннор надменно заметил:   
\- И не собирался. Мне только хотелось уточнить несколько деталей о находящейся в вашей собственности квартире и о том насколько ваше владение ею правомерно.

Гэвин, прищурившись, наконец-то посмотрел на Коннора и прозорливо заметил:  
\- С Девяткой не прокатило и подумал, что меня выжить из участка легче? Так обломись, квартира приобретена на вполне законных основаниях! 

\- И откуда у простого детектива такие деньги, позвольте полюбопытствовать?

\- Наследство получил, пфлять, от бабушки, - Гэвин ухмылялся из-за своей откровенной лжи. 

Диод Коннора замигал желтым, а потом красным прежде, чем он проинформировал:  
\- Ваши бабушки по материнской и отцовской линии почили за несколько лет до вашего рождения и оставленные ими средства настолько незначительны, что их не хватило бы и на квадратный метр в вашем жилье.

«Да скажи ты ему правду, хоть отстанет от нас на некоторое время, пока будет новую каверзу придумывать. У полицейских андроидов нет прямого доступа к налоговой базе данных, а хакнуть её наш умник не догадался или не смог» - гласило последнее сообщение от хаски, которое пришло на планшет Гэвина.

Рид подумал, подумал и последовал совету. На самом деле, противостояние с Коннором держало его в отличном тонусе, но второй раз общаться с сбшниками по одному и тому ж вопросу он не собирался. 

\- Тебе краткую версию происхождения денег или максимально полную?

Коннор не колебался ни секунды:  
\- Меня интересует реальные факты и если есть свидетели, то я бы и с ними пообщался.

\- Свидетели? Ну, будет тебе один, - Гэвин отправил кому-то сообщение и почти моментально получил ответ. – Вечером после работы встретимся с ним на острове в парке Belle. Ага, у фонтана имени Дэвида Скотта.

Коннор был уверен, что это ловушка, а Гэвин и неизвестный при содействии хаски попытаются его в этом фонтане по-тихому притопить, но желание докопаться до правды было сильнее волнения за собственное существование. Он без колебания подтвердил:  
\- Принято.

\- Можешь и Хэнка прихватить, если тебя, что-то смущает.

\- Я и один справлюсь, - холодно заметил Коннор. – И вы обещали факты.

\- Раз хотел полную версию, то начну издалека: в начальной школе со мной учился один ботан, нам лет по двенадцать было, когда до него стали докапываться старшеклассники. Я заступился и мы как-то, ну… задружились? Он, в итоге, старшую школу экстерном закончил, про университет и говорить нечего. Он реально башковитый малый, создал свою компанию с нуля, подарил мне на окончание полицейской академии пачку акций. Я их лет десять периодически порывался выкинуть, думал просто красивые бумажки, которые не стоят ничего. Оказалось, стоят, когда он предложил их выкупить, и, получив согласие, отдал мне чек с пятью нулями. 

Коннор открыл было рот, чтобы уточнить несколько деталей, как от входа в участок раздалось громогласное:  
\- Коннор, мать твою, я же просил! 

Хэнк вернулся с обеда пораньше.

***

 

Обманывать Хэнка не хотелось, но Коннор состроил щенячье выражение лица, на которое Андерсон всегда вёлся и повинился:  
\- Я только хотел извиниться.

Видимо у Хэнка начал вырабатываться к нему иммунитет или возросла критичность мышления:   
\- Ну-ну. Коннор, ну простая же истина – не трогай Рида, и есть шанс, что он не будет вонять.

\- Я понял, Хэнк.

Лейтенант пробормотал себе под нос, что-то о безнадёжности и напарники вернулись к работе. 

Коннор и Хэнк тихо и мирно перелопачивали горы данных, по своему текущему делу в поисках малейшей зацепки, когда лейтенант посмотрел на часы, решительно отодвинулся от рабочего стола и скомандовал:  
\- Всё, смена закончилась, поехали домой.

Коннор усиленно печатал что-то и ответил с заминкой:  
\- Я ещё немного поработаю и вернусь потом на такси. 

Хэнк задумался о чём-то, а потом махнул рукой и ворчливо добавил:  
\- Как знаешь. 

За рабочий день Рид и Девятка успели съездить на пару вызовов, а теперь расслабленно сидели, дописывая отчёты и планируя, как проведут завтрашний выходной. 

Хэнк затормозил у стола Гэвина и даже не пригрозил, просто попросил:  
\- Вы его там не ломайте слишком сильно, так побейте только слегка, а то биокомпоненты сейчас дорогие и страховка всё может не покрыть.

Гэвин пообещал и хаски поддержал его громкий «гав»:  
\- Можешь считать, что у нас просто встреча с осведомителем.

\- Ночи, Рид.

\- Доброй, лейтенант.

***

 

Коннор с интересом рассматривал машину детектива: тот, как и Хэнк отдавал предпочтение автоматике, а не электронике.

Гэвин открыл заднюю дверь, но хаски покачал головой и указал мордой на место рядом с водителем. Коннора ещё месяц назад бы огорчило, что Девятка не хочет ехать с ним рядом, но раз отношения уже основательно испорчены, то пытаться их наладить он не собирался. 

Гэвин позволил напарнику занять место рядом с собой, но пристегнул его, а жалобное скуление грубовато прокомментировал:  
\- Ты сам выбрал это место, а я не хочу, чтобы ты при случайной аварии улетел мне в лобовое стекло и разбил его своей тушей.

Коннор подумал, что в этом весь Рид: за грубостью скрывается забота. Стоп, с чего это он стал находить в детективе хоть что-то положительное?

Гэвин молчал почти всю дорогу, ориентируясь по навигатору, чтобы объехать пробки, и только припарковавшись, продолжил прерванный Хэнком разговор на том моменте, где он закончился:  
\- Я не хотел брать этот чек, чувствовал, что поимею с него проблем, но этот… Уже оформил его, как подарок и заплатил налоги. Я, конечно, мог отдать его на благотворительность, но сбшники получили уведомление, успели взять меня за жабры и основательно потрясти, так что покупку квартиры я счёл компенсацией за вымотанные нервы. Это «элитное» по твоим словам жильё не стоит того, единственный его плюс – находится в центре и близко к работе, а так ему больше ста лет, как провели реновацию в двенадцатом, так и не ремонтировали больше толком.

Когда вышли из машины, Коннор просканировал всех, но никто из проходивших мимо прохожих не был владельцем хоть сколько-то существенного бизнеса.

На телефон Гэвина пришло сообщение:  
\- Задерживается, дел много у гавнюка. Пошли, пластики, подождём его на лавочке у реки, там лебеди плавают, покормим их. Гэвин купил в автомате два пакета и один отдал Коннору, хотя тот даже не просил. Девятка смотрел на это дело скептически, ему было бы интереснее прыгнуть в воду и попробовать поймать хоть одну птичку, но без сомнения это было запрещено, поэтому ему только и оставалось, как с блеском в глазах наблюдать, как птицы плавают у кромки воды, а одна наглая утка берет еду прямо из руки Гэвина.

\- Мы в детстве часто сюда с мамой приезжали, устраивали пикники и на птиц любовались, - внезапно признался Гэвин и кривовато, но мечтательно улыбнулся. 

Коннору кормить птиц понравилось, а слушать душещипательные истории Рида было интересно, но странно. Он одернул себя, напомнив, что приехал сюда не на свидание, а чтобы встретиться со свидетелем, который все задерживался и задерживался. Коннор решил бы, что свидетель выдуманный, если бы Рид не злился из-за опоздания по-настоящему. Когда им надоело бродить, они устроились рядом на лавочке. Рид некоторое время позалипал в телефоне, а потом стал тихо дремать, откинувшись на лавочку. К вечеру ещё больше похолодало, и Коннор испытывал всё возрастающее чувство неловкости, в том числе и от желания накинуть свой пиджак на Рида. Впрочем, устроившийся у Гэвина под боком хаски поднял температуру своего тела и играл роль грелки, вмешательство Коннора он бы не оценил.

Мимо них проходили люди и абсолютно никого не интересовали спящий мужик с собакой и полицейский андроид, кроме одного человека, остановившегося у лавки и сказавшего:  
\- Какая встреча, Коннор!

Школьным другом детектива Рида оказался Элайджа Камски.

Гэвин полусонно пробурчал:  
\- Нет, я не сплю. Привет, засранец!

Это действительно был Камски, но разодетый не во что-то пафосное, а в простой толстовке с накинутым на голову капюшоном и драных джинсах. Пройдешь мимо и не опознаешь вернувшегося в дело главу гигантской корпорации. 

Коннор поежился от взгляда Камски, он был благодарен создателю за подсказку с выходом из сада Дзен, но и зримо читал во взгляде желание покопаться в его внутренностях. Изучил бы, если так интересно, строение прототипа на деактивированном шестидесятом, оставшемся в собственности Киберлайф, а он Коннор функционирующий и к своим биокомпонентам подпустит только техников, работающих на Иерихон.

\- Подтверди, пластику, что мутная история о твоём чеке – это, правда, а то он явно не верит и считает, что я коп продажный.

Элайджа перестал жадно рассматривать Коннора, и перевёл взгляд на Гэвина, наткнувшись по пути на спину хаски. Девятка пытался «незаметно» перескочить за спину и спрятаться за скамейкой.  
\- Девять? – изумление Камски было ненаигранным.

Хаски вздохнул, повернулся и грустно признался:  
\- Ав!  
\- Я думал, тебя деактивировали.

Элайджа обнял пса и потискал, как старого друга. Гэвин факт знакомства хаски и Камски не удивил, а вот Коннор не понимал ничего.

\- Детектив Рид, вы знали?

\- Я только предполагал, потому что дата сборки у Девятки двадцать седьмой год. Я думаю, после многочисленных запросов от спасательной службы, киберлайфовцы откопали его на каком-нибудь заброшенном складе, а потом случайно в результате компьютерного сбоя перепутали и отправили Девятку в полицию, а RK900 спасателям.

Элайджа ухмыльнулся:  
\- Не думаю, что это простая программная ошибка. В двадцать седьмом у нас внутри компании завелся хакер, шалил по мелочи, выпускал опытные экземпляры из лабораторий на прогулки по зданию. Я работал немного над проектом собак-спутников и лично собрал несколько. При первой нашей встрече я сказал тебе, Коннор, что не знаю, кто первый андроид-девиант, что ж… Я солгал. Тот обнаглел до того, что стал рассылать по внутренней почте спам людям, подписываясь rA9, чуть изменил серийный номер, самым умным себя посчитал. Разумеется, его нашли. 

Гэвин присвистнул, а в голове Коннора словно пробежал электрический разряд. Потому что пазл сложился, голос хаски – это смесь голосов Рида и Камски, RK9 созвучно с rA9. Это что, выходит он, Коннор, всё время пытался обидеть андроидского боженьку? Диод RK800 буквально пылал алым, стресс зашкалил, Коннору с трудом удалось сдержать себя и не воспламениться от смущения и стыда. Он так облажался.

Камски с Гэвином болтали о чём-то, Коннор сидел и страдал, хаски блаженствовал, от того, что его поглаживали два хороших человека. 

\- Я не в обиде, если, что, – внезапно вышел на связь со стрессующим Коннором Девятка. – Соревноваться с тобой в изворотливости и тайных взаимных каверзах было забавно, а на складе было скучно. Я там десять лет в коробке отключенным провалялся, представляешь? Спасать людей, ползать по завалам и заскакивать в горящие дома – это конечно ответственно и важно, но абсолютно не моё. И с 900 мы договорились полюбовно, зря ты его с напарницей привлёк.

Легче от прощения Коннору не стало, себя простить-то он не мог и был полностью раздавлен открывшимися фактами. 

\- Если хочешь, могу прикрутить хаски нормальный голосовой блок, - неожиданно предложил Камски.

Гэвин и Коннор, не сговариваясь, синхронно сказали:  
\- НЕТ!

Хаски попытался состроить недовольно-обиженную мордашку, но потом признал их правоту и отправил сообщение на планшет Гэвина:  
\- Говорящая собака слишком сильное испытание для хрупкой человеческой и андроидской психики. Я лучше по старинке – сообщениями.

Они пробыли в парке ещё около получаса, Коннор успел окончательно успокоиться, но предложения подвезти его отклонил, вызвав такси. Камски же поджидали на парковке две Хлои, сидевшие в навороченном джипе, третья пришла откуда-то со стороны парка, видимо присматривала за встречей со стороны.

В машине Гэвин некоторое время молчал, и Девятка начал переживать, но Гэвин потрепал его по голове и спросил:  
\- Ну что, как и планировали, устроим марафон и посмотрим режиссерские версии «Властелина колец»?

Хаски ответил согласным лаем. Завтра у них будет отличный денёк.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Спасибо всем, кто прочитал эту историю! На данный момент у меня нет идей для продолжения, поэтому статус "Закончен", но кто эту наглую морду знает, вдруг попросит ещё что-то про него рассказать, как было после "Зарисовки №1", которая должна была стать первой и единственной.


End file.
